Eternal Pressure
by LiveAndLoveLife
Summary: Trouble comes for the soon to be Grand High Vampire. Will he fix all that seems to be going wrong before his corination or not. Set after 03x13. NOTE: name changed from craving to eternal pressure due to the way this story seems to be going.
1. Intro and Disclamer

(You can skip this part if you want but please read it at some point )

The whole I don't own thing

I unfortunately do not own Young Dracula, if only I did. It is owned by the BBC in the U.K and I have no input in the TV show sadly.

Plot Line

The basic plotline is after the last episode of series 3, Vlad gets hungry and an unlucky breather is in the way, a breather that he knows and respects. A twist occurs and Vlad is unsure of the way forward, should he do the best for him and his family, or must he again give up the life he loves to save his people.

Music ideas for when reading this story

Sun Goes Down – SYD Featuring Gerran Howell

Suicide is Painless – Johnny Mandle

Life Death Birth – Carter Burwell

Standing Still – Roman Lob

Born For This – Paramore

Would You – Iris

A Little Something To Think About When Reading This Story

Some say the world will end in fire

Some say ice

But from ive tasted from desire, I hold with those who favour fire

Though, If I have to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate to say that ice is also great, and would suffice

-Robert Frost.. Fire and Ice

Authors Note

I am really enjoying writing this, my first fan fiction. I am obsessed with Young Dracula and only hope that I can do it justice. I take a lot of inspiration from the author of the 'truth and consequences saga' and I love reading stories that people take time and effort to write up. I try to write and update as much as I can because sometimes, I really want to know myself, what happens next. I am the kind of author who does not plan out the story from the beginning; I try to work it out as I go along typing and rarely have a full plotline ready to follow from the beginning.

Without further ado, ENJOY!


	2. First Attack

_**Chapter 1 – First attack**_

Vlad was in his room, sitting on his sofa idle-mindedly. It was around mid-day on a Saturday afternoon. Everyone in the living quarters in Garside were asleep, including Erin, she was exhausted because of all the late nights she had spent with Vlad.

He however could not sleep. A thousand things scattered his brain and he thought about them all at once. Sethius, his 18th birthday, Erin and the truce were the main things on his mind until he was disrupted by his thirst, he was having a blood craving.

'Oh great, just what I need right now, ain't it' Vlad mumbled to himself.

He got up from his soft sofa and and started walking almost as slow as a human – to try control his thirst - to the blood celler where all the blood including Vlad's soy blood was kept.

He was just at the celler door when he heard a noise, it sounded like a crystal glass shattering and a familiar voice

'Oh bother' Miss McCauly said to herself unknowing that Vlad heard her with his heightened hearing capabilities.

Vlad rushed upstairs to try to aid her, it was only seconds after the smash when he was in the school reception.

'Vlad, oh where did you come from, never mind. Would you mind helping me with the glass?'Alex asked slightly dazed.

Vlad nodded and then bent down to help his head teacher with the smashed crystal glass. Suddenly, Miss McCauly let out a yelp, a piece of the glass sliced her finger open. Vlad ran at a fast human speed to the edge of the room.

'Oh Vlad, it's only a gash, it's hardly going to kill me. She slowly walked towards Vlad to show how small her cut was when she was interrupted by him.

'Please miss, don't come any closer, I... erm... can't stand the sight of blood' he quickly said making most of it up in his head. He didn't want his teacher to be the victim of a slip in his focus.

'Vlad, it's ok, it's only tiny' Miss McCauly said, trying to reason with him.

Vlad quickly lowered his head to try not to see her finger but with an accidental sudden breath - which he only did in a bad situation – the scent of her blood came to him with a sudden gush, Vlad looked up.

'See Vlad, it not that bad'

'Ple...pl..p... please' with each letter his voice went quieter, the good part of him loosing and the evil winning.

Vlad looked into her eyes, a look of evil and cruelty, his eyes turned black as night and he looked like he was about to go for her neck.

Everybody was trying restraining Vlad and struggling. His eyes, still an onyx black were poised on Alex's neck.

Miss McCauly, still screaming was backed to the edge of the room, everyone had came out of nowhere. Finally, she stopped screaming.

'Wha...what a...are you, I'll...I'll call the police. I...I will' Alex shouted though looking too mentally week to do so.

Vlad had shook off all his restrainers except Bertrand and The Count, he was only meters away from Miss McCauly and her neck. To make things worse, Vlad's fangs appeared. It was all too much for Alex and she fainted.

'Get him out of here' Ingrid bellowed looking at her suddenly bloodthirsty and ravenous younger brother. She was assisting only because Miss McCauly tapped into Ingrid's weak spot by contently showing her kindness.

A sharp hiss came from Vlad, aimed in Ingrid's direction. The Count and Bertrand pulled Vlad with all their might to the training room where they let him go.

'Vladimir, I don't care if you attack anybody if you are out hunting, in fact I'd be all too glad in you put your fangs to use for once' and with those words, Vlad snarled at his father.

'Vlad, you need to be more careful in the school premises, what if it had been a school child, Vlad, killing an innocent breather may be nothing to us but it's a horrible crime to them, parents, police and all sorts' Bertrand said, trying to talk some sense into young (to vampire standards ) Vlad .

'I want a breather, I want it's blood, to drain one dry' Vlad all but screamed at them.

'You need to calm down Vlad' Bertrand said still trying to reason with a very dangerous Vlad.

'AGH, you don't understand, I NEED FRESH BLOOD!' Vlad bellowed.

Vlad nor Bertrand had noticed The Counts disappearance until he came back with some sort of container with a nozzle at the end of some hollow wire. The Count sprayed the contents of the beaker onto Vlad and he fell to the ground.


	3. Aftermath

(A lot of this chapter was influenced by Love Death Birth by Carter Burwell, the changing emotion was a huge infulence)

Vlad awoke alone, lying on the same spot that he had passed out on. A horrible smell reached Vlad's nose.

'Ugh, argentalium, disgusting' Vlad mumbled to himself under his breath.

Vlad was still oh so thirsty; he could picture his fangs sinking into his dear head teacher's neck, the sweet taste of her blood running down his thought. At this thought his fangs descended down, he felt, yet again, all his self control slipping except this time Vlad attempted to fight it.

He sat up with such speed that to any human would be missed if they so much as blinked. Vlad's head began ringing due to a headache left by the argentalium; sudden movements caused any vampire, even Vlad to an extent to have a migraine.

He slowly began to feel his thirst coming back to him, a thing that he most dreaded. He walked over to his wooden wardrobe were in a secret compartment at the back held some soy blood that Vlad only kept for emergencies, this to him felt as good a time as any to tap in to the supply.

Slowly and carefully, Vlad began to stand up; keeping a very close eye on horrific migraine which felt like it was trying to jump in his head.

He began walking a slow human pace to his wardrobe, when he got there and had opened the door; he pulled back his formal leather attire that he kept at the left hand side. Vlad looked carefully the inner edge of the wood, there he found a small slit that he could only just get his hand into and pushed it back before pushing it behind the right side to reveal a small stash of memories from Stokley, such as a drawing Robin did of him and his family with the Count on his throne, Ingrid to his left with quite a bored look on her face, Vlad to his right and Renfield behind him looking down at the ground it seemed but he actually had a cockroach that he was dying to eat. Vlad remembered that day very well...

'Get on with it' Ingrid mumbled, she was bored to life, normally people would say bored to death but being a member of the living dead...

'Oh do be quiet Ingrid' The Count said, though he was almost as bored as Ingrid, he enjoyed getting a portrait done as he loved to look at himself despite having no reflection.

'Hey, be quiet both of you, if Robin is doing such a nice thing for us we need to let him concentrate, although this is not very comfortable...' the youngest Dracula said trying to stick up for his friend although he was pretty annoyed at Robin insisting that they all wear their vampire clothing.

'Shut up' Robin mumbled knowing that the Count with his vampire bat hearing could hear him. Robin wanted to paint this now because Ingrid was only a few weeks away from her 16th knew that she would not be bothered with a drawing, especially having to stand still for an hour and then some.

'Done' Robin proudly told them all that his masterpiece was finished. 'Well?'

'Robin, it's amazing' Vlad said with a smile mirroring the one in the drawing. He was very impressed with his best friend.

'Not bad, breather boy' Ingrid commented sounding slightly impressed but quickly masked her show of emotion with a similar look of boredom to the one in the portrait.

'Ahh, the classic Dracula bone structure captured with precision. Well done boy, maybe you're not just a worthless blood bag after all' the Count said sounding happy with what he saw in front of him.

'Dad' Vlad warned with just a little joking in his voice Vlad noticed his little but of the joke and hoped that his dad did not hear it although he knew that he would be impressed with him. Lucky for him nobody noticed.

'Hey thanks, I think' Robin said the last part with a little confusion and worry in his voice but covered it quite well, better than he thought that he did.

Vlad came out of his flashback to find himself almost in tears, he missed Robin and his family, they brought some normality into his life, normality although he attempted to do so, Vlad could never copy. He picked up a pink troll doll that Robin's little sister Chloe gave him, after denying it during the blood test he accepted it just before he placed the mind wipe. The mind wipe that he placed on them to never remember who he or his family were, or more accurately, what they were. Tears of sadness flowed of their own accorded down Vlad's face. He missed them, all of them and he knew the chances of seeing them all again was very slim, slimmer than trying to get out of a set destiny. Vlad knew crying would not get any of them back but his emotions took over him.

When he calmed down enough, a thirst caught his attention and Vlad remembered why he went into his wardrobe in the first place and picked up a bottle of soy blood, leaving only four left although he had never previously touched them.

He closed his secret compartment, he could not let his dad or Ingrid see what was inside, they both had no idea that it even existed as Vlad had made it himself. He sat down of his brown/black sofa and drank straight out the bottle while remembering his childhood; all that he had left behind when he accepted his fate.

The bottle was soon finished, normally Vlad would be more than full but since his evil reflections had came to him, any time he got a thirst, it was stronger and longer lasting than it was before hand.

'I'm going to lose, I know it' Vlad muttered to himself, it did not stop him fighting though. Eventually, the blood lust drove Vlad to his bedroom window; he pulled back his curtains and opened his window to the agenising pain of a breaking dawn. Vlad knew he must have been knocked out longer than he thought a quick look at it metal watch (his father had insisted on metal so Vlad could not break it too easily in a rage) conformed his suspicions. This also explained why his dad, Bertrand, Renfield or Ingrid were absent when he woke up – although the last was not much of a surprise.

Vlad decided that he best just go to sleep so that he could try overcome his blood lust, he knew it was unlikely but anything and everything – as long as it was not life threatening – was worth an attempt.


	4. Realisation

(This chapter is from Miss McCauly's perspective)

I would have left the school by now, it's Sunday, but I can't, I cannot even move, not after what happened yesterday. Vlad's look at me, like I was something to eat, then a flash of four white teath proved that to him at that moment, I was.

'Erm, Miss, can I come in' I recognised this voice to be Erin's, I felt like replying 'Erin, go, run and hide they are not normal, not' and I couldn't even think of what of the word, human. This was one of the reasons I did not respond to her.

'Miss, are you okay, what happened, I haven't seen Vlad for two days and nobody is talking, Miss..' Erin trailed off, Miss McCauly was sitting there, just sitting there with a dried out tear that had laid to rest on her cheek. Her blue flower dress – one that she had said many times to be one of her favourites – was in tatters, it was covered in tear stains. They could only have came from her.

'Erin...they are not...human. Vlad, he had black eyes, all the colour was gone, like an empty wasteland. Then... he, reviled, fangs. They are vampires, all of them, even... Mr Count. They are the undead, the meaning of evil' I attempted to say to Erin but it felt like I was saying it more to myself than to her.

'Miss, I know... I have always known that, but I never could feel that Vlad would be able to try kill you, I never...' she paused mid-sentence. She knew what they were, why did you do nothing.

'I was suppose to kill them, to kill them all, but I did the one thing that I should never have ever done, I fell in love' she answered like she could see the question in my head like it was written is bold on a plain sheet of paper.

'I love him, Mr Count, I love him but am so scared, I can't take this world and its cruel mysteries' I said in a final admittance, surely Erin would see where I was, we were, no, are in the exact same (ish) situation.

'Just like I love Vlad, Miss, you need to know, their surname is not Count, that's Vlad's father's title, It's Dracula. Vladimir, Ingrid and Count Dracula and then, there is little Wolfie Westenra, he is half Vampire, half wolf' Erin said these words just as she was leaving, a parting explanation to me I guess it was.

I can't believe it, really and truly. They are all Vampires, fictional creatures of the night, well I guess not so fictional after all. None of this can change how I feel about him, about Mr, no, Count Dracula. I guess I have turned in to Mina Murray, who, no matter what would do anything and be anything to be with him. I had often wondered if there was ever any truth in these stories, I guess I shall find out by my own experience, will I not.

I must go up to see him, I truly must, if I really love him, and I do, I need to accept him and his family for what they are, all of them.

What is very strange is that although he attempted to kill me, kill me for my blood, I still care for Vlad, my almost murderer. The same goes for Ingrid, though she helped save me, I have never seen such care and emotion from her since I first saw her, I only ever saw hate and cruelty. Maybe they are not so cruel after all. Maybe Vlad was not in control of himself, maybe he did not know what he was doing. This all feels like I know it for fact and am not guessing. How do I know all this?


	5. Mercy

(Vlad's P.O.V)

(Influenced by Smooth Criminal the cover by 2Chellos)

My eyes snapped open and within a second my coffin was wide open. Quicker than saying haemoglobin I was again at my wardrobe, I couldn't take the thirst.

'If I stay here I WILL end up killing Miss McCauly or even just maybe Erin' I grimaced at even just the thought.

I picked up my full leather trousers and jacket, a plain black top with crimson stitching and my black cape with the red underside. I definitely have noticed my wardrobe becoming very gothic, no bright colours anymore like blue, green, yellow and orange. Just looking at these colours made my eyes hurt. It did happen quite slowly, first I started to like deep blue and grey which is not that strange and then the vamperic colours started to come into my wardrobe.

I quickly changed and opened my window to a pitch black sky, if I could even see my reflection I would be too feared too. I felt my fangs extend from my mouth to be visible sitting on my almost closed lips.

I listened around to see what I could hear; dad was talking to Bertrand or more like arguing about the finest blood, this made my chuckle under my breath, not that they would notice. Bertrand was demonstrating his case for Duke of Edinburgh '23 and the count with Transylvania peasant '54. Ingrid was patting Wolfie, she loved to show him affection, I guess that made him the only one she could admit to showing it to.

I looked out to see a new moon beginning in the sky, very little light was illuminating the streets of Lancashire, most of the light came from the constellations in the oddly clear sky. Though it was a cold night I was unhindered by it as my skin was several degrease colder, I guess you could say that I felt quite warm, especially in all my leathers.

I concentrated as hard as I could as I attempted to shift into a bat, the last time I attempted it I still had human ears, not a good look on a black vampire bat. I transformed into a bat and after making sure I hadn't missed any part of me, flew out my open window displaying small fangs, of course my fangs would become larger when I changed back. It never failed to amaze me how even my fangs would shrink down to size when I shape shifted into bat.

I enjoyed my little flight through the starlit sky, this is something that I think Erin would actually like, I think that one day I will take her on a little flight round England in the moon light sometime, in my human/vampire form obviously.

I spotted a breather staggering down the road so I flew down to meet my now unfortunate pray. I changed back just in time to hit the ground. The breather was staggering along the road; he looked about 25 and in extreme pain. I saw a pool of red coming from his blue and white striped shirt; he clearly was not a poor man. He had been stabbed, the blow was going to be fatal, it was fresh, I could smell the new blood dripping out of him.

'Please, save me from this pain' the man said addressing Vlad, the man then continued 'Kill me please, I know I will die, please show me some mercy' the last word hit me hard. I wanted to be the merciful leader.

'The quality of mercy is not strained.  
>It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven,<br>Upon the place beneath.  
>It is twice blessed.<br>It blesseth him that gives and him that takes.  
>It is mightiest in the mightiest,<br>It becomes the throned monarch better than his crown.  
>His sceptre shows the force of temporal power,<br>An attribute to awe and majesty.  
>Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings.<br>But mercy is above this sceptred sway,  
>It is enthroned in the hearts of kings.' I said this to myself but loud enough for the man to hear. I remembered it not because of my vampire mind, but because it relates to me being the king in a sense of the vampires.<p>

This hit me like a ton of bricks, he was not doing bad by killing this man, he was saving him, saving him from a slow and painful death.

I walked up to the man and apologised to him with all my heart for what had happened to him and what I was about to do.


	6. Hunt

Chapter 5

(Vlad's P.O.V)

(Influenced by Reflection by Christina Agulera)

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; this never failed to calm me in a situation. This let the scent be drawn in through my nasal canal and be drawn into my throat. The smell triggered my taste buds to be sent into a frenzy. My eyes went a solid black and my four fangs drew down.

The man screamed at the sight, what he saw was a 17 year old who should be having fun with friends and girls preparing to deliver his death.

I grabbed his shirt when he began to run; I rested one hand on his shoulder and used the other to pull his head clear of where I would bite. My fangs sank into his neck like slicing into butter, the sweet taste soothed my thirst but my mind was less on the taste, I was more concerned about giving my evil side a chance to take over or should I say stop it taking over. A small part of my brain was focusing on the taste; it was a warm mix of pleasure.

Too soon, oh far too soon the man ran dry. The sweet taste remained in my mouth and on my lips. Not a sweeter taste could be imagined than this. I shook the man up and down, angry with how quickly his blood flow ran dry.

In a fit of rage I threw the body as far as I could, out of sight, out of mind. I needed fresh blood, the man carried too little, this annoyed me as I promised to myself that I could and would never be a killer but went against my own word and murdered a man. He may have been asking for death but I know he could have been saved.

I flew up in the air to search for my next victim, after passing many breather settlements; I finally found a group coming out from a rather large building. I swooped down to centre my pray. I landed in a small back lane, ready to pounce the second that they passed.

'Shit' I thought to myself when I saw them enter a small 24h fast food place, KFC the large neon banner read. I had always begged Dad to take me there when I was a kid, when I could eat breather food, now it looked horrible to me, not only that but the sent that it gave off was revolting.

I closed my eyes to smell out how many breathers were going into the building, 5, three younger ones and two slightly more mature peasants. I focused in on them in KFC, they were all getting full meals, it could take hours before any of them even showed their faces.

Suddenly from behind me, I heard a breather. He seemed to be addressing me.


	7. Hunger Choice

Chapter 6

(3rd person P.O.V)

Suddenly from behind me, I heard a breather. He seemed to be addressing me.

'Oi, freak boy, turn around so Is can see yours faces' The man seemed to lack proper diction which on the streets made him more dangerous than most other people as he seemed to be ready for a fight that he felt unable to lose.

'Are you addressing me' Vlad not so much asked this but stated it instead. While he said these words he turned around to the man that was threatening him.

'Yeh, I talking to you, what are you some vampire freak or are you getting paid to look like an arsehole' the man said, attempting to intimidate Vladimir.

'Charming' Vlad mumbled to himself loud enough for the man to be able to hear. Vlad got a good look at the man. He had a snake tattoo that was winding around his left arm, a sharpened golden spike ring around his middle finger and a scar running down his face, splitting in diagonally in half. The scar would have most likely have been from street violence.

'Watch it kid, before I use this on you for reals' the man held up a knife to Vlad's neck. Vladimir accidentally let out a quiet laugh to himself, knowing that the knife would do very little damage, if any at all.

'You sure you should be laughing right now kid' the man said, trying even more to intimidate Vlad. This almost sent Vlad into hysterics but he composed himself to show the man his reaction to his words, he was not obeying him, he was almost making fun of him and his authority was slightly seeping through.

'Oh, so you really think a breather like you could do me damage with a little blunt breather knife; you really must me more stupid than you look' Vlad told the man in a slight mocking tone, but other than that, with no emotion. Vlad decided that he had had enough of his little game and decided to let himself free of the man's hard grip on him, of course, Vlad did this with ease.

'Oh, vampire freak then' The man mocked under his breath. Before the man could let out a laugh, Vlad gripped his neck and threw him against a wall with so much force that he was sure that the breathers arm broke on collision.

'No' Vlad said as he began to bear his fangs 'I am Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one, the most powerful and evil vampire to ever walk on this earth, I am the ruler of my kind and heir to the throne of the feared Count Dracula, my father' Vlad decided to not bother with his fangs so the second they began to come out, he retracted them.

'Ha, you little freak, there is a mental institute down the road, I'm sure it would be glad to welcome someone like you back' the man scoffed despite this teenage boy having broken his left arm just previous.

Vlad had decided that he had had enough of the man and his chatter so he bared his fangs just as his eyes flashed red and then went a dark noir- black. The man let out a scream which either came from seeing the fangs or the deep black eyes of the teenager pinning his soon to be corpse against a gratified red brick wall. Vlad's head went to the screaming ned's neck and his fangs inched closer and closer to the man's neck.

A scream stopped him is his tracks, it was the group he was after, he was too busy with the man to notice them leave the burger bar. He was unsure of what to do, go for the man he had pinned to the wall, or his original victims.

He made a split second decision and went for…


	8. A Truth Of A Realisation

Chapter 7

(3rd )

Miss McCauly was sitting on the floor in her office, like she had been since the day of the attack, she knew she had to talk to him but was struggling to find the words.

'This is stupid; I have to do this' she said to herself as she got up and headed for the door.

Alex was now looking out of her office at the smashed vase in the middle of the central forum; a tear fell down her eye as she attempted to get round the crystal glass that had almost caused her a death wish. She started her journey by going through the science block, this was the longest way there and she wanted to gain time to think of what to say and how to act. Next she came to the small door that let through to a teacher zone, this was where the staff room and staff canteen were located and was off limits to any pupil, except the Count, no, the Dracula children. The door that led to the stair well to access the Dracula living quarters - if you can use the word living at all when talking about the living (ha just used it) dead – was parallel to the one for the staff room, the only differences were the fact that it was a deep natural wooden door with designs carved into it and it was a lot larger.

Alex opened the door with a low squeak coming from it, she almost jumped back but kept her nerve. Slowly; she began to ascend the long wooden staircase to the Dracula quarters. This place was equally as eerie and creepy, she continued passed what looked like barbed wire or metal fencing until she got to the door that lead to the Count's (as Erin had told her he was) living or unloving space.

'Don't be a wimp Alexandra, just nock' she said under her breath.

Alex lifted her hand to knock the door but before she came in contact with it, the door seemed to begin to open so she dropped her hand to her sides quickly.

'Ugh, DAD!' Ingrid shouted as she looked up and down a broken and tattered Miss McCauly. Alex started to tremble under the watchful eye of Ingrid Dracula, although she cared for her, she felt rather frightened at that moment in time.

'Oh, what is it Ingrid, you wretch of a girl, I was trying to sleep' the Count said, after appearing from nowhere to meet his daughter.

'Oh' he continued 'Alex, I never saw you there, maybe I should explain, it may take some time; do you wish to enter' the count asked acting as if he was in the 17th century. Alex followed a swaying motion that the Count made to lead her inside.

The count led her away from the living room, down the stairs and into the training room, he figured that the space might be useful for her if anything silly was to happen.

After pulling over two chairs, they both sat down and the Count began to speak, 'now Alex, tell me everything you know and think about us, I shall tell you if you are correct in the assumption or if you are not'

Alex was scared about how honest the Counts reaction was, she had expected him to deny everything but it was not the case.

'I know you are a vampire and well, that it's not like in 'Twilight', erm… you have fangs – I think – and your eyes change colour. That's all I think is true, I swear' Alex replied in a voice, not quite a whisper but not loudly either.

'Yes you are correct; I, Vlad and Ingrid are Vampires. So is Vlad's tutor Bertrand. Renfield and Erin and bre- sorry, humans' the Count said as he began to explain. He was secretly glad to get it all off his chest although he was not willing to admit that.

'What were you about to say, bre- bre-'

'Breathers' the Count said, like he did not want her to know this fact.

'What is that' Alex continues, slightly confused and baffled.

'It's just the vampire word for a human'

'Ah, I understand, wait a second, what about Wolfie, you did not mention him'

'Ahh, little Wolfie, Magda's son' the Count said her name with added venom. 'Wolfie is half Vampire- Half Werewolf.'

'Ohh right, wait WHAT!'

'Ahh well yes, it's a very long story'

'If you don't mind me asking, are those vampire weaknesses true or… well, not'

'ohh' the Count said to himself, he had hoped that this subject would not come up in case she all of a sudden decided to slay him. 'Well, I can't lie to you so I'll tell you. We burn in the sunlight, have a deadly reaction to garlic, get killed by stakes and a metal called Argentalium disables our powers, it's an alloy of silver and garlic.'

'Really, I've only heard of argentalium sterling silver. Interesting. Do vampires have any powers?'

'Well, quite a few. We can shape shift, fly, turn to smoke, yada yada yada.'

'Cool, I know you have fangs, I saw your son Vlad's…' saying this, Alex trailed off but then continued; 'I thought Vampires had 2 fangs'

'Oh that's rather interesting actually. Most full blood Vampires do have 4 fangs but some have 2 longer fangs, half-fangs, - vampires that have been created by a full-blood biting a human but not killing have 2 ordinary length fangs. It's fascinating but rather complicated.'

'Oh' Miss McCauly said slightly regretting ever bringing it up.

'I thought you would be scared at this, you're very brave, I admire that about you'.

Alexandra began blushing at the Counts compliment and truly began to accept the strange world around her, a world that was truly fascinating to her but at the same time, scared her. She also thought about how when she was younger how she could imagine that things were more than they seemed that other things – non human things – could exist. She dismissed this more the older that she got but now in her early adult hood, early 30s, she knew that her imagination and the ones of those around her in life could be more accurate than anyone in cluing herself could have ever imagined.

Just to ruin the moment and pull her out of her daydream, Renfield ran in the room to find the Count.

'Master, a clan has been turned to dust, the truce is over'


	9. Miss Take

Chapter 8

A/N. Hey, sorry I have not updated in ages, been really busy but now I can update, yay. Im gonna finish the story so I'll try make sure that I don't forget to update. Anyways, on with the chapter!

( 3rd Person POV)

'Stop right there, Vampire' said a voice suddenly from an area not visible

Vlad hissed and snapped his fingers as a man jumped out and into Vlad's view.

'I know what you are, so prepare to be dust, Vampire' The man withdrew a stake and as the street lights bounced red light off it Vlad could see a slayers guild insignia off it.

Vlad looked up and down the man as he hissed and bared his fangs at him, he was only about 20, the same age as Ingrid. There was something about this young man that Vlad could not put his finger on, he racked through his brain to see if he had ever seen him before.

'Haha, you all have the same reaction, that's why I have grown to enjoy my slayings, I normally would not do this now but as I saw a dead body with 4 fang marks about an hour ago when I was in the van, I knew it had to have been one of you undead monsters that had killed him, I'm sure it was you, you killed my father, he was coming to see me, my wife, sister and our children Nicky and Niamh.'

_(A/N. Niamh and Nicky, if you too ever read this for some unknown reason, haha, I nicked your names, lol. Sara xoxo)_

'Oh.' With that one word Vlad felt the guilt rush over him, he realised what he had done, he had become a monster, he was not the first one to attack the slayers father but he had finished off the job.

'Feeling guilty are we, oh yes I forgot, Vampires don't do guilt, the act'

'No, I am very sorry, but the man – your father, he had been stabbed and he was begging for death, I could not control any part of myself, I tried but I was too week, I am so sorry' Vlad replied to the man, he could not bear what he had just done, he could not handle his own nature and became a true monster, something he swore he would never become, all because of a dying mans wish for a quick end, he wished that he could erase what he had done not 2 hours previous. In the sincerest way he could, Vlad continued talking 'I can't take back what I have done but I wish with my entire existence that I could, I hate what I am, I have a destiny that I can never loose and must follow it, I promise that NEVER again will I ever try a stupid stunt again, though I have given no good reason for you to believe this, my words I mean. I feel like I am saying this more to myself and not to you'

The young slayer man looked at Vlad, he felt sorry for you young Vampire, something he never thought that he could do, he chose his destiny after almost being killed by vampires along with his family four years ago, he got a choice, the vampire was not so fortunate. Come to think of it, he could not remember what had happened when he and his family were almost killed, all he remembered was that it was in a place he had been many times and he trusted at least one of the people that had lived there, it was a girl around about his age, the town heart throb. Everyone wanted to go out with her but she was always miss hard to get.

'I need to go, im sorry, Im Vlad, Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one'

'You, but but..' the man tried to speek but his words failed him.

Vlad transformed into a bat and just before he went out of sight, the slayer shouted something after him.

'Branagh, Ian Branagh'


	10. Logic

Chapter 9

A/N _Hey! Sorry about the long gap but I was away on holliday and just got back today from ORLANDO and KISSIMMEE! So when I tried to go onto fan fiction my ipod, iphone and all my browsers would not let me on the website, so annoying but yay it seems to be working now so tata!_

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Vlad flew back to the school with even more thoughts in his head, why Ian, what happened to Chloe, Robin, Ian, Elizabeth and Graham. He would have to ask Ingrid what happened to them the second that he got back home, if you could call it a home.

Vlad circled the school looking for an open window or door to fly through, he found one leading into the throne room, just his luck. Maybe if he was careful he could make it in without being noticed he thought to himself.

'And what time do you call this breather bo…' Ingrid trailed off as she started to sniff a just shifted Vlad.

'You…You, oh my god Vlad. I can't believe you. I won't tell, don't worry, it's not too obvious, I'm just so used to your sent. Don't think that I'm being nice, you just, erm, have bigger things to worry about right now'

'What do you mean bigger things' Vlad said just as the wooden door to the throne room opened reviling the count, Bertrand and Erin.

'You have some explaining to young vampire'

'Count, Vlad has more important things to worry about right now' Bertrand interrupted as the Count was talking.

'Why do people keep saying that to me, just spill okay' Vlad said impatiently.

'Well, erm… the erm' the count attempted to tell his son what had happened but as his words rarely did, they failed him.

'Vlad, the Guild has slain the remainder of the Salem clan (A/N This is the clan of the old grand high vampire, his name was senior Anex Salem apparently).' Bertrand said seriously, killing the clan of an old Grand High Vampire was unforgivable. It had never been done, until then.

Vlad growled and sped off to his room with Erin about 5 minutes behind him although setting off only seconds after him.

Erin knocked on Vlad's door trying to get in desperately but Vlad failed to let her in. After a few minutes Erin gave up and rammed into the unlocked door, she felt like an idiot and she expected Vlad to be laughing at her but he was sitting on the ground in front of his coffin, looking between his daytime safehouse and out his open window.

'Vlad, are you okay' Erin spoke to him in a voice as softer than a pond lilly's surface.

Vlad grunted in response, this was annoyed almost grand high vampire talk for 'yeh, now go away'. Erin knew this but decided to stay anyway for Vlad, he needed emotional support that only she could give him.

'I just don't know what to do Erin, I'm grand high vampire in a month and I don't know what to do about a slaying like this, I wish I could just hand over my power to anyone who knows what I should do, they are more worthy of it than me' Vlad said as Erin gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I know that you will do the right thing Vlad, you always seem to, you need to have faith in yourself, then the vampire world will have faith in you when it is there turn, this is your chance to prove what you're made of, just follow your instinct'. Erin sounded so sure of her words in this moment that she thought she saw Vlad crack a lame smile.

'I just need to think of what to do with the slayers, first thing is first though, I need to pay a visit to the slayer HQ and have a little 'talk' with Jonno…' Vlad said, beginning to smirk at the end of his sentence. He forgot all about the fact that he should have told his dad that he was attacked by a slayer and that slayer was a Branagh, Ian Branagh actually… if Ian was a slayer, his mind was back to normal, the wipe was gone and his father also remembered, they both had began to age strangely, Mr Branagh had only looked about 25 when he was in fact around his late 40s to early 50s and Ian looked too old. Come to think of it Vlad thought that Jonathan had changed a little too much to look only 17, he looked about 24. If this had all happened to them that means that the memory wipes had been erased the same way…

They slayers had lifted the wipe off everyone…


	11. Mental Emotions

**Chapter 10**

**A/N **oh you lucky readers, two posts so close together is a rarity for me, this chapter has been inspired by Christina Perri's The Lonely. There is now a new name for this story, it's now called Eternal Pressure. ENJOY! (Vlads POV)

The slayers had changed the memories of the breathers effected by the mind wipe, this could only mean that the slayers had not let on how far they had advanced in the past few years but I had more to focus on than the slayers keeping things hidden, I had a dead clan to avenge, the world could not be the same ever again, my pride and laws could never allow it.

'Vlad, its okay' Erin said to me trying to be comforting to me.

'Erin, I have to go, you can't come with me' I said unable to even look at her scared that her crystal eyes would enchant me and I would be unable to leave her.

'Vlad, whatever you do I can't be away from you, not for 5 minutes, you should know that Vladimir' Erin said in a voice like natures subtle whisper.

Looking up at her face and then to her eyes I knew that I would be unable to leave her, garlic, why did I look, I could only let one set of words that were lingering in my head find their way to my mouth and only those words could come out from my mouth in an audible voice for my dear Erin to hear through her delicate ears ' Okay you can come with me, but you must not wonder from my side, it's not safe for you Erin, you are a breather, if we run into any vampires you could get killed, I could not exist with that on my conscience.'

Erin nodded as I began to stand up, we slowly walked to the throne room like it would be our last chance to be together like this, hand in hand, me tasting her breath and her feeling the cold radiating out from my dead body which came alive only with her gentile touch, ah with her touch I would come alive and become the everlasting Olympic flame that would burn for all eternity but with the condition of her touch, she would always be the spark to set me alight.

We arrived in the throne room to find my family looking at us, well all of them for once but Wolfie who was too young to know what was going on.

'Dad, Ingrid, Bertrand we are going to the salem castle to try find clues for what happened, how they were killed and why'

'Vladdy, they were slayen, that's how they were killed' Dad said to me.

'That's not what Vlad meant Dad' Ingrid said stepping in for me, she seemed to be getting kinder to me since I said that she could be my number 2 after the little thing that almost killed us all, a big vampire shaped thing with a name.

The count just said an oh under a fake breath, Ingrid and I Iooked at and only just stopped each other from laughing.

'The three of us need to get changed and meet at 9:00 sharp at the gates, got it' I said

'Yes Vlad' they said in response.

Only a very short one today, I was going to put this with another chapter but I thought that it would work better like this.


	12. Trap

**Chapter 11**

**A/N **Hey guys, I really need to get more writing opportunities, it's a great way to let off steam and also helps me study my English during the summer break (for a native speaker, I have really bad spelling) so yeh, and I need some advice, I know the beginning and the end of this fiction but the middle I'm a little stuck on, how far would you like me to go with Vlad and Erin and Alex and the Count. Any advice would be great thanks. Thank you to christianteen for noticing some mistakes in this chapter that were caused by a computer error.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

9 o'clock soon came and went and all the while Vlad was waiting at the gates with Erin for his family and Bertrand to appear, Bertrand being late was what puzzled Vlad the most, his punctual tutor made him hover the 24 carat gold chain one minute longer for everyone that he was late for his training.

He looked at his watch for the 15th time in only half an hour, the small clock face was lit up by a small silver stud button at the left hand side making a bride blue the only colour among the black clothing and the dark night. Erin stood beside him looking equaly as annoyed at the lateness of his family and tutor. A whooshing sound came from behind Vlad and he knew immediately knew what the cause of the sound was, he turned around to face what had alerted him to the presence of other life forms, or should that be un-life forms.

'Your all half an hour late, I said 9pm sharp, its half past. Every minute counts you all know that, especially you Bertrand' as Vlad said this his tutors head fell down knowing that he was correct, he had battled in many a vampire war and knew the timing was everything had to be punctual, that's why Vlad was punished for being late for his training, every minute counts in battle and in un-life. 'What took you so long anyway' Vlad said continuing.

'Dad managed to get himself *accidentally* locked in the blood cellar and it took us ages to get him out' Ingrid explained putting sarcastic emphasis on the 'accidentally' part.

'Just like your 13th birthday, eh Ingrid'

'What?' Erin said puzzled by Vlads teasing but her comment was ignored, she would get vlad to expliain to her later.

'Ugh, don't remind me Vladdy or…..' Ingrid replied to Vlad's comical comment in a sickly sweet tone of voice trailing off at the end to make Vlad imagine the rest. He was unsure what scared him more, her voice of her thret.

'Erm, excuse me Vlad. I f we don't leave now we might never do' Bertrand interrupted, frankly he was getting sick of all the waiting around, not to mention the wait went against all he believed in his 400 year existence.

Vlad simply turned to Bertrand and nodded before beginning to talk again 'right' was as ar as Vlad got before he was interrupted.

'I'm your Regent Vladdy, I'm the one who should be in charge of finding the clan and the slayers involved, your only 17, you have until your 18 to wait' the Count said as Vlad's personality darkened.

Vlad's eyes turned black and his fangs dropped as he began to reply to his father causing his girlfriend to flinch 'Two fogging weeks Dad, two fogging weeks, I suggest that if we are going to do this we do it my way, not yours, understand or do you fancy another garlic necklace, I would be happy for my reflection to take over just to do that' Vlad replied with as much venom as his good side had. The Count was both relieved and scared, relieved that his sons reflection was not in charge but scared also that Vlad would be willing to relinquish his good sides control over him. This thought sent a shiver through the counts body, almost forcing him to take a breath, something he had not felt the need to do since Magda had left him.

'No, good' Vlad said, his fangs retreating back into his gums and his eyes becoming there natural green colour remembering that it always scared Ein slightly. Bertrand smirked at the way that the count reacted to Vlad, ever since he merged with his reflection, Vlad had become more confident but yet more confrontational to everyone around him except Erin.

With those two words, each transformed and began their flight, Vlad was the odd one out flying in his normal form with his passanger.

Communication was the hardest part of being the un-natural bats; each vampire would have to telepathically communicate, this could be troublesome as it was too easy to accidentally share a secret thought that was only for your mind, it could take years to master but Vlad being the chosen one could not only talk to them in his bat form but also his vampire one.

'What way wimpire' Ingrid sent to the group clearly addressing her brother.

'Ingrid, don't call me that for garlic's sake' Vlad said before receiving an evil though from his father which went something like VLADIMIR DRACULA DON'T YOU DARE blah blah blah the rest is common knowledge. Vlad spoke in continuation 'head due north for a few more minutes, then head south for about 3 miles, with any luck we should be flying over the castle then so all we have to do is take a nose dive down to land'

'WITH ANY LUCK! Vladimir with you in charge at that point we will be over Libya with that breather that killed all those other peasants, spilling good tasty blood' three guesses who added that comment.

'Shut up!' Vlad and Ingrid shouted telepathically in unison along with a snigger from Bertrand. 'Okay Dad, he's dead and his name was col. Gaddafi (A/N: my heart goes out to the members of the free Libyan army, I hate Gaddafi and what he has done, may all killed by that murderer sleep forever in peace.) and he was a vicious killer who let nothing stand in his path for his goals, imagine him as a breather version of my reflection. That made the count gulp, and shut up.

'Vlad, that's us here' Bertrand thought to break the silence that had occurred since Vlad's mild outburst.

Vlad nodded of a sort to his family and Bertrand and they swooped down and landed on the ground gracefully in there vampire forms. Vlad and Erin swooped down a second later.

'I hate being left out of things' Erin mumbled under her breath earning a chuckle from Vlad.

'Watch out!' Vlad yelled as he saw Ingrid walking between two rocks, she stopped and looked at her brother like he had went insane, with his eyes, he let Ingrid's view down to her feet, there was a small trip wire. Ingrid bent down to inspect it, she could sense her powers being drained and there was also a horrific smell, the trip wire was a thin strip of argentalium coated in a liquid garlic, the garlic was quite fresh only about one week old at the latest. Ingrid sent a look of apology to her brother as Bertrand walked over to inspect it.

'I've seen these before' Bertrand said as he reached down to touch the rock, as his fingers met the rock face he continued 'It's a trap designed to appeal to a vampires curiosity, it is very simple but also very clever, you see, the vampire walks into it, trips and not only are there powers drained on contact as it cuts the vampires skin but they cannot move for the pain that the liquid garlic causes when it gets into the open wound, then the vibrations in the wire send signals through these fake rocks to a small portable contraption that will alert the home owner to a trespasser so they could catch them before they can do anything. Simple yet very effective.'

'We need to be careful then, if this is outside then we don't know what could be in the castle itself, the traps would have been made when the master of the house became Grand High Vampire for safety. Well, at least we now know one thing, the person who committed the vampaside would have known they house well enough to avoid alerting the clan by setting off any of the traps' Vlad had put two and two together to come up with that piece of 'logic'.

Carefully they made their way to the front door avoiding a total of 6 different traps not even including the first that they came across. Vlad opened the door to find a shock that they could not have anticipated.

Ohh whats going to happen next, well I would love to provide a spoiler but I don't even know and im the author, haha. Am I the only one who feels lost without Yeknodelltils two chapters every night, its such a shame that people are reporting her for no reason, she is a talented author and like her im sure that the saga that is currently being written is cursed, I do love it though, I would not mind if the story ended up chapter 100.

:D


	13. Unwelcome Discovery

**Chapter 12**

**I had a really long intro to this but accidentally deleted it so here we go here is the chapter.**

**V**lad opened the door to a face that he did not want to see, a face he never wanted to see again.

'Hello Darling, I thought that I might find you here'

'What are you doing here mum, and how did you get in' Vlad said very annoyed to see his dear mother inside the castle.

'Well me and Dementia (stole the name from the Addams family values) the old Grand High Vampire's wife were good acquaintances so I visited every 50 years and when I heard what happened I came down to the castle' Magda explained.

'Are you going to move and let us come in mother dear' Ingrid said sarcastically, Magda got a smug grin on her face and Vlad had the feeling that he was not going to like what his mother had to say next.

'Vladdy isn't Grand High Vampire yet now is he, he needs to be invited in does he not' Magda said chuckling to herself.

'She is Vlad, you can't enter un invited unless wearing the crown and only the Grand High Vampire can where the crown, your two weeks too young' Bertrand said annoying Vlad, he squeezed Erins hand accidentally but when Erin made a quiet yelp he cast a quick look at her with a look that could only be read as a 'sorry' type face.

'Breather! Looks like old habits die hard Vladdy dear, still associating with mortal breathers, well what can I expect, living with your father in that breather school' Magda hissed as her fangs dropped, at this Vlad growled taking a protective stand in front of Erin, he knew he should not have brought her along. ' Oh, my little Vladdy is in love, such a shame it's a breather, oh well, you will eventually rip her thought out and drain her' At this Vlad again hissed before his mother continued again. ' Or maybe I could do the job for you'

'Do that and your dust' Vlad threatened.

'You are not 18 Vladdy, If you slay me it's Vampicide and you'll be slain'

'I'd do it then as Vladdys regent' The count said oddly defending his son.

'But bun-buns you would never stake me, you love me too much' Magda said getting a kick out of her manipulation abilities.

'Don't call me that you wretch of a woman, I would be only too glad to do it, anyway, I've moved on, there is someone else, now move over and let us in'

'hmmmmm. No'

Vlad growled and moved to the door ' Let us in 'Mum' ' vlad said with anger clear in his voice. Magda responded my simply shaking her head, to this vlads fangs shot down and his eyes turned black making him even less visible in the night. Magda had a look of shock on her face before she blew a kiss and shot vertically up in the sky making their way into the castle impossible.

'Great, well now how are we going to get in'' The count said, annoyance in his voice.

'Honestly' Erin said walking around Vlad strait into the castle, they had forgotten that she could enter buildings without being invited as she was a breather. 'oh, come in will you or it will be sunrise by the time you work out the obvious.'

Bertrand had a look of shame on his face, he had been training Vlad not to miss out the little details of a situation and he had missed a rather huge one. That counted the second time that the 400 year old vampire had a shameful look on his face. He needed to train himself more.

The vampires all walked into the castle and set off with Erin into the main hall. The roof was full of wooden beams and the stone floor of the castle was a dull grey covered in the most part by a gold and red carpet, there were many paintings of the old Grand High Vampire, going through his unlife, ranging from the day he was born to his transformation then crowning on the left wall and from then on till his ash pile on the right hand side. The walls themselves were made of chestnut panels with a golden candle holder between each image. The candles were already lit when they entered, most likely by Magda or before the clan had been killed.

'Right, lets split up, Dad, Bertrand and Ingrid you check downstairs and ill go with Erin and check upstairs' Vlad said getting an annoyed look from his Dad but silencing it with a dark look.

Vlad held Erin's hand as they walked upstairs not knowing what to expect. Vlads head turned as he heard a heartbeat and soft crying. He lead Erin and himself up the spiral staircase to that lead to the top of one of the four towers in the castle, there were about three rooms, two to the left and the one to the right, each with a short hallway leading to the room. They stopped at the top floor – if you could call it that- and walked through the small hall into the room where the crying came from. The room had an oak door and was painted a deep red, the floor was highly polished Oak, the floor matched a small desk and chair set in the centre of the room, the desk was covered in papers that has collected dust over many years – Vlad guessed that they had not been touched since the master of the house had been slain by Borris - and the chair had a cushion that matched the carpet in the main hall. This would have been the old Grand High Vampires study.

'Hello' Vlad said softly, he continued ' Im not going to hurt you, please come out of where you are hiding'

A small child appeared from behind a chest of drawers, also bulging with paper, the child looked about 10 years old, she had brown hair that must have been down to her hips that was in a fishtail pleit hanging over her right shoulder, the girl looked about 5.1'' (A/N that's my actual height and im 13), she was very slim and was wearing a blood red top, black skiny jeans and an open black waist coat.

'I'm Vlad and this is Erin' Vlad said slowly approaching the young girl ' whats your name and why are you here' he continued softly. The girl seemed reluctant to answer so vlad tried something in Romanian hoping to make her talk to him. 'Nu fi unul frică, tânără, Sunt Vladimir Dracula, cel ales, eu doar doresc să vă ajute, vă rugăm să discutaţi cu mine' This made the girl open up to him.

'Im Masama (A/N this is evil in a different language.) Siori, Medussa Salem was my friend, she invited me over and when we heard a noise I ran but she investigated, are they all dead, ash?' Masama asked.

'Yes' Vlad replied, sadness on his face.

'You keep company with a breather, interesting' Masama noted while vlad nodded.

'Okay first thing is first, let's go find the others'

**That's this chapter hope it was good!****Nu fi unul frică, tânără, Sunt Vladimir Dracula, cel ales, eu doar doresc să vă ajute, vă rugăm să discutaţi cu mine is Romanian for Do not be afraid, young young one, I am Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one, I just want to help, please talk to me. I need some advice on what to type in the next chapters, I don't know whats going on in the story because this was originally a one shot. hehe**


	14. Hidden: Part 1

**Hey again not updated in ages. My laptop charger broke and I really wanted to update so I wrote this on my phone and pasted it so you still get a little new chapter. Sorry if it's short, apple does not have a letter count thingy. So i guess its not a full chapter Enjoy the chapter! Well what there is of one. **

Chapter 13 part 1

Vlad walked down the tower into the main hall to meet his family who had been waiting on him for about 5 minuets.

'What took you so long wimpire, oh, who is this. Made a new friend vladarella?' Ingrid said amused but curious as to why a 10 year old girl as she seemed to be was walking along with her brother and Erin.

'She is a friend of Salems child Medussa, she was there when they were all staked she may hold information as to what happened to them.' Vlad said in reply hating having to explain himself to his sister.

' I dont think that I'll be much help I'm afraid. I ran, that's all I did, I ran' Masama said disappointed in herself for acting unvanperic.

'Maybe not in the fore front of your mind but I believe that you may know a small detail to who was the one behind this. So small in fact that you mind has pushed it away believing it to be of little or no use to anything if you where ever to be asked. I would like to, If you don't mind, serve to see if you do know anything by any small chance something you overlooked before sending you home to your family. With there permission and yours' Vlad said.

'Bertrand, you have mentioned about relations to the siori family, do you not, it would be of use to contact them telepathically' the count suggested.

' yes I do actually, I fought with count siori over a body at the battle of Waterloo we have been close acquaintances since I shall contact him' Bertrand said.

The vampires and one breather waited for a reply to vlads query sent by Bertrand to the child's father. At long last Bertrand spoke.

'The count has granted permission' he said.

'good' Vlad replayed.

'now. Do I have your permission Masama?'

**Hope you liked it. As it is not a full chapter an extra update will be added ASAP! Annoyingly enough, my laptop shut of in the middle of converting YD episodes into mp4 for my phone. :(**


	15. Hidden Part 2

**Chapter 13 part 2**

**A/N **Omg Hey! I have some major explaining to do don't I. Well I started back school a month ago and have had 3 hours of homework every night, not to mention after school clubs Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays! But more importantly, during the summer my gran was diagnosed with aggressive breast cancer and had an operation about two weeks ago and as she lives with my family I have been helping look after her, god bless. So yeh I have been busy beyond anthing! Sorry ill update as much as I can to make up for it, next week is the September weekend and I have a few days of school and then I have the October week, well most of it, near the end I am going on a school art trip to London! Cant wait, shopping and going to see wicked!

TO ANY DUTCH READERS, I AND A FEW PEOPLE IN MY YEAR AT SCHOOL WILL BE DANCING IN A DUTCH TV PROGRAM ABOUT JAMES MACMILLAN, PLEASE WATCH IT WHEN IT COMES OUT ON THE TELEVISION AND SEND ME A MESSAGE TELLING ME HOW BAD WE ARE!

Thanks to my friend Johanna for reminding me to update, this chapter is for you- well half a chapter! I just realised that this intro is as long as my R.E homework that i'm typing at the same time! Oh well on with the story!

'Do I have your permission Masama?'

Vlads words rang in Masama's head, was the chosen one really asking for her permission, wasn't her kind sexist and the men got all the say, according to vampire law, Masama was her father's property until she married and then she would be her mates responsibility.

'No. I can't, I'm sorry'

The whole room went silent excluding the heartbeats and breathing of Erin and Masama. They could not believe it, how could Vlad be so stupid, he had the permission of her father which was enough in the vampire world, it was worth more than Masama's own. Vlad stepped forward and looked the child in the eye.

'If you wish, I shall send a member of the council to collect you tomorrow after sunset'

The Draculas and co. walked down the long hallway with a sense of deflation, there one hope of a lead gone within such a short amount of time. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Vlad sharply turned around to face the source of the quick footfalls.

'Wait! Si, yes' Masama spoke slowly.

'Very well, thank you Masama' Vlad said as he nudged her to follow him to an empty room a few doors down, he did not want his family or Bertrand to hear what he had to say, he could not risk anyone knowing the extent of his full powers, that information would put everyone he loved and cared about at risk. This room did not match the rest of the castle, it was carpeted with thick red and black wool, designed in the shapes of droplets of blood melting from a heart, the walls were also carpeted but with black with leaf of pure gold. A desk was at the end of the room, it was a deep brown colour and was empty with the exception of a white candle flickering, providing the rooms light. 'Please sit Masama' with these words both Vladimir and Masama sat on the floor cross legged. Vlad closed his eyes and raised his hands to the roof, a strange blue-purple light emitted from them; the light travailed around the room, weaving around obstacles and coming to rest in every crack in the room, effectively sounds proofing it.

'Now I want you to empty your mind of all things except my voice' vlad said as his eyes began to glow a green-yellow, he continued as Masama went into a trance ' now close your mind and set back time to the day when your friend was killed, now, masama what do you see?'

'Darkness, much darkness, now light, is too bright help me help me!' Masama began to panic but suddenly her voice went monotone and continued in her trance ' Sheer darkness suddenly engulfed us, at the table, fine wood, covered in edibles, a sudden sound in the darkness, smashing had screaming, hid, we hid, ran in the darkness, to a room with light, oh filled with light. An agonising scream of such pain, I cannot help, help, HELP! Then all quiet no sound, nothing, sudden, unexpected. Not even shallow breaths of the ones alive, only a single heart beat, belonging to myself'

Such words vlad never expected to hear from a child so young, innocence snatched within those moments. He clicked his fingers to bring her back to life.

'Interesting'

'Do you think they know'

'No, they couldn't work it out, its they're arrogance'

'Maybe we should say, we promised'

'How do we know this promise is true'

'We have to trust them'

'Do you'

'The better question is do you'

Hope you enjoyed the end of chapter 13, I found this chapter quite hard to write as it deviates so much from the tv show plot lines, oh well hope you liked it. Please route for The Scottish Touch Rugby Womans team in the European championships, my chemistry teacher is one of the players. cringy or what!


	16. Okana

Chapter 14

**A/N.** Hey guys,

Im so sorry I have been so busy lately that I did not realise that it had been a full MONTH since I last updated, I didn't have time to write this chapter because I had been studying for 3 tests, a Maths NAB, a Maths NAB resit and I still have to study for a R.E resit AGH! Add about 50 homework exercises and 10 TMA's (Teacher marked assesments). I hope that my little one shots that I wrote in my only free time made up for this a little. Oh well enough excuses!

IMPORTANT NOTE… When I was writing my last chapter, after the line 'Interesting' there is supposed to be a break as the conversation at the very end is between a different set of people, you will find out in this chapter who…

Enjoy!

As Vlad flew back to Garside he could feel pain in the pit of his stomach as he replayed Massama's words in his mind, he had to keep bringing his mind back to reality to stop himself from dropping to the ground, he didn't want a broken wing.

The other Draculas, Bertrand and Erin had left when Vlad questioned the young girl leaving him to fly alone back to the school. The moon was still high in the starless sky, he had around seven hours before sunrise so to clear his mind Vlad took a short detour.

He flew around the city of blackpool, then Manchester before deciding to leave England all together, he allowed the wind to guide him and when he felt he had reached the destination that he was supposed to be at he touched down on different soil, he looked ahead from the grassy cliff he stood on, a small village was illuminated not only by its street lights but by beautiful dancing greens, pinks blues and every colour in the visible spectrum, all 16 million of them.

He sat down on the lightly damp grass to gather his thoughts and to gaze up at the beautiful Northern Lights illuminating the Scottish sky.

-LLL-LLL-LLL-LLL-LLL

'You can't keep playing this game, people may catch on and by people you know I mean them'

'I know what im doing'

'No you don't and that's what could get you killed'

One figure stood on one side of a dark, shadowed room and another figure at the other end, one was pleading to the other whom had their back turned to the other. Both of their identities where concealed in the darkness but they knew each other well, they had done for years, how could the not know each other, they were family.

'I can't lose you, not like a lost him' one of them – the woman – said to the man in front of her, he refused to face her, she was unsure if he did not want to or if he actually could not face her.

'I know you miss him, you loved him, we all do, how do you think I felt, how long I knew him and how little I actually knew about him' The man said, with pain in his voice he failed to cover, though he tried vigorously but all came to no avail.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a heavy automatic metal door opening, a man in his mid 30's with short cropped red hair and round, green eyes wearing a white lab coat and simple, straight blue jeans- levis most likely- walked through the door. He mumbled something about requiring contact lenses as he cleaned dust of his plain, rectangular glasses before putting them back on and looking at his clipbord.

'Mr J.H, your presence is required in 13BA, the sample you collected has been analysed, you may want to look at the results, they may prove quite shocking' the man said before extending his arm signifying that he wished the younger man to lead the way.

'Are you sure they did not notice, they are very observant'

'Im sure they didn't'

'Okana, Okana means family, family means nobody gets left behind, remember that Jonothan' the woman told the young man seriously.

'I will mum'

Im sorry this chapter was quite short but I couldn't waffle anymore, im sorry to say that I will be unable to update for a while as im going on an art and design school trip to London! Ill be getting the train at 8.45am from Glasgow central station, cant wait!


	17. Northern Lights

**A/N- heya, sorry I have been so long without updating, I have been so busy recently so ill update when I can, also, it's my birthday on Tuesday next week (11th December) and ill finally be 14! So ill update when I can and I hope that this chapter is okay! LLLxxx**

**Oh and did anyone see tonight's episode, vlad drinking human blood, shocker!**

Vlad stared out into the starless sky. He had been siting on the same spot for hours it must have been, all he wanted was the time on his own, was that far too much to ask of anyone. His eyes drank in the sight of the glorious coloured lights above him, the was they co-existed, dancing around each other made vlad almost sad in a way, it brought the current situation with his kind of the forefront of his mind, that is, if it was not there already. Oh how he wished that his kind could live I such pease as the bright partial disturbances above him, if only he could get the only thing that he truly wanted for his kind.

He already knew how dangerous his self proclaimed mission was, he could lose everything including his own unlife or worse still, Erin. But he still strove to do such a thing as hope. He knew his downfalls were against him, no matter how he tried to hide them, they were visible in his eyes, the pain and suffering left there mark on him.

His eyes were the one thing that if he had a reflection he could never bare to look into. He would be able to see the pain, hurt, dread and worst of all, the hidden cruelty in them. He could never face seeing his true self, the one thing he spent his unlife trying to hide, the monster inside of him.

He stood up, shaking the small drops of water he had accumulated on himself with the light rainfall that had occurred. He sighed, a long, quiet sound barely audible to anything but him.

Vlad looked around him, he looked up to see a yellow strand of light dancing around with the black sky. 'Erin' he said, very, very quietly. Erin, the one thing that gave him the power to fight and take control of his destiny, the person that would get him through his dreaded coronation.

The young vampire then took flight, unaware of what was waiting for him.


	18. Now

Hey guyes, sorry i began writing this at the start of January but have been dog busy ever since. Sorry I know it's almost march and this is really short bit im just starting to flesh out an idea I have. Thanks for continuing to read this. That chapter is dedicated to Charistio and my amazing American friend Brittany who vigeroisly watches the series one DVD I sent her for Christmas!

'We nee to act now Jonno, we can't leave it any longer, you know what could happen if we do' Mina said.

Jonno had came back from his mission against the draculas unsuccessful much to Mina's dismay, no slayer can leave the base without clearance, that was Jonno's almost ridiculous mistake. The second he had attempted to leave, the alarms rang out, causing him to be apprehended before he could fully bend over with agony and the agonisingly high pitch alarm system in the guild base, designed to cause pain and discomfort and temperately disabling their powers to a captured vampire attempting to leave the base without having been released not that jonno minded being stopped, in front of his mum he was all for destroying the vampires but it reality, he was questioning his mothers sanity. He was sure that his fathers death had caused his mum to grow over cautious and to an extent, somewhat this had reduced her sanity.

'Jonno, jonno! Have you been listening, go and attempt your mission again, but this time try to make it out the front door' Mina told jonno, snapping his out of his mind and into reality.

Jonno nodded and made his was out to begin his real mission, to warn the draculas of the guilds true plan for the truce.

L-L-L

'Vlad. Vlad! VLAD!' Jonno shouted standing outside Garside Grange.

The door opened and to jonno a surprise, it was Miss McCauly who had opened the door *with* the count, jonno looked up to see the sun was hidden by a set of dull grey clouds stopping the rays from bursting through.

'They just arrived back, Vlads in the dream world, you can't get him out should we tell him something for you?' Alex said slightly confusing jonno until he realised that she must have found out some how the truth about the draculas from somewhere.

'Yeh, tell Vlad a segment of the guild is coming, they are coming to kill you all but vlad. For Vlad they have different plans, they are going to strip his of his powers and turn him into a slayer'

again I'm sorry for the length. Song insperation for this chapter - Now by paramore!


	19. Lost Hope

Hey guys,

A/N Right onto my excuses. Firstly I did attempt to upload a new chapter about 5 times within the past YEAR and each time fanfiction has deleted it before I could upload and after each time I got really mad proceeded by getting a horrible virus called laziness. Secondly, actually there is no secondly. On a better not, series 5 is amazing woo. George lacks character development so far ergo making her a little boring but I'm sure that will change within the next few weeks, the whole half human plot twist I have a love hate relationship with but ah well.

This is the final chapter and it is inspired by a few evanescence songs : Snow White queen, whistler, my last breath and weight of the world. Enjoy! Xxx

All he knew was that he had to get out of there. He had to escape the confounds of Britain. Never in his life had he wanted to escape so badly that he just picked up and left with no intention to ever go back but something stopped him in his tracks as he was flying over Germany.

'Erin' he mumbled as his heart fell like a tonne of bricks. She would be worried about him, he was worried about her, all alone with his family. Who could possibly know what they might do to her or what could be happening. At the same time the words the young girl - masalla he remembered her name to be - spoke ran through his head, so mum darkens but a bright light. He wondered what that light could be.

Unbeknownst to Vlad, he would soon find out.

(P.v change)

'Erin, Erin, he is okay' Ingrid said attempting to be reassuring but coming off slightly nagging.

'How can you know that Ingrid, for all we know your brother could be a pile of dust I can't lose him, I won't' Erin said with a small tear attempting to escape her eye.

Vlad's disappearance reminded her of everything that had went wrong in her life, her parent s dumping her off in slayer school when she had just turned eight - sure she had no idea what it was originally but she soon learned, then her parents divorce when she was left to look after an emotionally unstable Ryan, that was why he relied on her for everything. She had been looking after him since she was fourteen.

The prospect of losing Vlad had her distraught. How could she cope without him, she finally had someone to look out for her.

'I know may brother Erin, wherever he has gone, he will come back. He loves you too much to leave you, and the rest of us too' for the first time Ingrid had no desire to kill the breather in the room. She would have previously been disgusted being in the same room as a breather with no ability to bight her but this time was different. She couldn't explain it, It just was.

Ingrid looked down to her black dress, it's leather effect skirt had ripped during the trip, that was the last time she would be buying second rate clothing. Erin didn't look any better, her blue check shirt had ripped at the collar slightly and one of the buttons and the bottom of the shirt had come loose and was hanging on for dear life on one single thread. Somehow they had ended up in the east wing of the school. This area was never really used to although it was in the same dreary state as the rest of the Dracula quarters, it seemed larger with the lack of furniture and decoration. The slanted roof of the room they were in had a small window at where it met the south wall, through it they could both see the approaching sunrise yet they had no insensitive to leave the room. It was almost as if they couldn't.

They stood in silence for a good amount of time, the sun was about to begin its assent into the now dark blue sky. They knew that Vlad could not return now for at least another twelve hours, not without a miracle at the very least. Miracles were not exactly something that ever happened to vampires, they metaphorically rolled their eyes at religion so when the word came into her head, Ingrid could hardly stop herself from laughing.

Suddenly, with her heightened bat hearing, Ingrid picked up footsteps coming towards the school. They were not Vlad's or Miss Macauly's (the latter due to the fact she was downstairs having 'tea' with her father, the thought alone made her gag) it was far too early to be any students. She sped down to the main entrance door dragging a shocked and rather nauseous Erin along with her.

There was a small envelope sitting outside just out of their reach but it's deliverer was nowhere to be spotted in the stone courtyard. Cautiously, Erin walked out to pick it up and returned with it to face the entire family as well as Bertrand and Alex Macauly a few steps away from her.

The count carefully took the envelope from Erin's shaking hands, his gentleness shocking her, not that it was visible - her worry was consuming her too much for any other emotion to be seen.

The count opened the letter after his emotionless face scanned through it a few times. It was printed on thin, grey-white paper and was almost see through although the exact words were incomprehensible from the order side of the sheet. The letter was composed of one single line, there was no question who it was from, the slayers guild insignia at the heading was enough to identify the origin

Ingrid snatched it from her father and begun to read it allowed as the counts face somehow blanched. The further on she got through it, the weaker and thinner her voice became.

'We have him, there is nothing you can do'

Thank you for reading this fic, it will be followed on as soon as possible but that was the final chapter. The sequel will be called 'Lacrymosa' meaning the day of tears/mourning. I hope you enjoyed xx LLL


End file.
